


Good Game

by Slipsy



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slipsy/pseuds/Slipsy
Summary: Zacharie tests the Batter's worth.
Relationships: The Batter & Zacharie
Kudos: 12





	Good Game

“Catch!” Zacharie called out. The Batter whipped around as the ball flew past him, narrowly missing his outstretched hand. “Come on, I thought you were good at this baseball thing!”

The Batter scowled as he picked the ball up from the dirt behind him. With one swift movement he threw the ball into the air, pulled the baseball bat from his back and hit the ball directly towards Zacharie, laughing as he screamed and ducked for his life as it flew past him. 

“Want to run that by me again?”

“No, no! I think you proved yourself...” He chuckled anxiously.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a longer fic but that's for the future, so stay tuned I suppose...


End file.
